Crystal Forest
by Boogiepop Witch
Summary: Love is a very strang thing. Could someone who's died and been brought back to life ever love? In Juuromaru's case... who knows! I haven't seen many Juuroumaru fics so here gose ours.
1. Pulse

Chaos Mage: It just popped into my head. Why don't I write a fic about Juuroumaru!

Chaos Magician: It sounded like an adorable idea. Juuroumaru needed a bigger part! And he's so kawaii! XD

Chaos Mage: And we decided to give him a girl friend.

Chaos Magician: I will NEVER post her version of this fic! NEVER!!! Now R&R. Takes place after the first and second movie!

~~~~~~~~~~

_Crystal__Forest__: Part 1 'Pulse'_

Juuroumaru lay on the dirt floor of the dungeon. His youthful human like features where a mixture of sorrow and anger. He whimpered and whinnied. Freedom . . .

_*On your shore . . .  
I swear*_

He needed to run, to kill, and to be free. He needed to find someone just like him . . . maybe . . . just maybe he'd find a mate. But would he ever find that special someone?

"Juuroumaru . . ." The voice of a young youkai filled the room. She wasn't a detachment . . . she was stolen from her family and slowly being raised by Naraku. But lately he has been missing. Probably in his other castle. Juuroumaru growled and stood slowly. He flung him self at the bars over and over again.

_*Created from inside me . . ._

_More than love I trust . . .  
Wash away your pains waves of love*_

"Stop it! Don't hurt your self!" The youth cried. She ran over to the youkai. Her magenta eyes swelled with tears. She used her powers to slide in-between the bars. Juuroumaru tore the mask off his face. He growled at the girl.

"Yume . . ." He hissed. "Remove your self or else I'll kill you."

"No." She said firmly. She gently reached out to touch him but with drew her hand back and let tears slid down her cheek. Yume looked down at the open wound that lay an inch above the vain on her wrist. She caught site of Kageroumaru.

_*Whichever words you speak of yourself  
Which came from a song of a god?  
We are the children of the same rhythm*_

"Don't touch him, you pathetic wench." Kageroumaru growled. Yume blinked back more tears. She had grown to love Juuroumaru . . . but hatred for Kageroumaru filled her soul. She glanced at Juuroumaru.

"Good bye . . ." She whispered. Her body becoming translucent as she backed away. She slid through the bars and faded away. The sun slowly rose.

_*To know you to know a part of you  
The smallest unit in the world  
Knew we would meet a thousand years ago*_

~~~~~~~~

Yume sat in her room. Tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"Yume . . ." A small hand touched her shoulder. "It's me, Kohaku."

Yume looked at the elder boy and cried harder. She laid her head on his chest. Her silky baby pink hair slid over her shoulders. After awhile she pulled away.

_*It was in our genes  
We are the children of the same rhythm_

_We were together for a thousand years*_

"Arigato," She got up and became translucent. She floated in the air. Her baby pink hair became baby blue. Her ears became that of a true youkai. A silver jewel in the shape of a full moon appeared on her fore head. Her magenta eyes changed to a dark blue color. A sad smile appeared on her lips and she faded away.

~*~*~!~*~*~!

Chaos Mage: What do ya think?

Chaos Magician: What's Kageroumaru's problem with Yume? What has Yume become? Find out in chappy 1!

Chaos Mage: Here's a sneak peak!

_"Yume?!" Kagome took a step back . . . Juuroumaru growled at the dream youkai . . . He sank his fangs into her collar bone . . . "MATES!?!" Yume fainted . . ._


	2. Sweet Lullaby

Chaos Mage: Hiyas! Thanks for the reviews.

Chaos Magician: *pokes Chaos Mage* Umm . . . Juuroumaru ate Fuzzy . . . 

Chaos Mage: *eye twitch* He what?

Chaos Magician: *gulp* He ate Fuzzy the Gerbil.

Chaos Mage: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Fuzzy . . . my Fuzzy . . . ;__;

Chaos Magician: -_-'' Baka.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Crystal__Forest__ Part 2: Sweet Lullaby_

Yume lay beside a small frozen river. Soft white snow fell from the gray sky. It fell on her cheeks and melted. The melted snow mingled with her tears. _What is this pain? Why have I never felt it before?_

"Why . . .? Why do I love you, Juuroumaru?" Yume cried. Aura flew down beside the elder girl and sighed.

"Don't you remember?" Aura pointed to the sky. Her lavender hair billowed out behind her.

*

_"Mama . . . Papa!" A Yume cried. Her people . . . her friends and family were dieing. She watched as the youkai killed them or stole their souls. Yume backed up into a corner. 'Why? We're such a peaceful village. We haven't hurt anyone. Why come after us?'_

_"Stop it! Stop it! Mama . . . Papa . . . make it stop! I'll give you the jewel shard! I'll do anything!" Yume cried. Her small hand traveled inside her light blue kimono and fisted the small sliver of the Shikon no Tama. Juuroumaru tossed her mother's limp form to the ground. He crawled over to her and sniffed her cheek._

_"Don't touch me." Yume cried. She placed a hand on Juuroumaru's chest and tried to push him away. Juuroumaru growled. He grabbed a fist full of Yume's baby pink hair and forced her head back. He sank his fangs into her collar bone and Yume screamed._

_*_

"Inu-Yasha it's to cold to travel!" A distant voice cried, pulling Yume back to reality. Yume and Aura stood slowly and Yume tucked her baby blue hair behind her ear while whipping her tears. She recognized the voice as one of the Inu-tachi. _It's my job to kill them. Naraku told me too and now that Kanna and Kagura are gone, I'm probably the only one that can destroy the Inu-tachi. _The voices came closer and Yume stretched.

"Stop whining!" Inu-Yasha yelled as the reached the frozen lake. Aura giggled as she turned invisible.

"No! I'm cold and hungry and tiered and, did I mention, I'm cold!" Kagome cried. Shippo shivered and sneezed. Aura flew toward the kitsune but stopped. Her lilac hair danced with the wind as the small wings atop her head flapped as did the wings on her back. She flew past the inu-tachi and Kagome shivered.

"Shippo-chan are you ok?" Sango asked concern for the kitsune shone on her face. Shippo nodded and sneezed again. Yume waited for her chance to pounce on the group.

"Inu-Yasha we could become very sick in this weather." Miroku said in a know-it-all tone of voice.

"He's right," Yume laughed. "It would be rather sad."

She glanced at the small group with a smile forming on her ivory face. Kagome looked at the youkai and gasped in pure shock.

"YUMI?!" Kagome took a step back. "The last surviving dream youkai!"

Yume stiffened and began to fad away. _I can't do this . . ._

~~~~~~~~

Yume returned to the castle and slowly she returned to her normal human-like form. She wandered to the room she and Aura shared. She collapsed on the bed and sighed. Yume pulled out a small rag doll she had made.  It reminded her of Juuroumaru . . . a lot. Yume pushed her kimono opened so that it hung loosely around her shoulders. 

"YUME-SAMA!" Aura charged into the room and landed face first on the hard wood floor. Yume giggled and sat up. Aura slowly flew off the floor and blinked.

"I'll go ask Juuroumaru why he bit me that day so long ago." Yume mumbled. She tossed the doll onto her bed. Slowly Yume became translucent. She slid through the cracks in the floor. She plopped down on the dungeon floor. Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru lay in the corner curled up in a ball. Yume placed a hand on her heart.

"Aww . . . so cute . . . I mustn't hug 'em." Yume whispered. Juuroumaru lifted his head and yawned. His soft pink hair moved from his face.

"Aura . . ." Juuroumaru growled. The young girl floated beside Yume. Her pale violet eyes wondered around the room.

"Mated! Hehe . . . Yume no Juuroumaru . . . lalalala . . ." Aura giggled. She floated upside down and stared into Yume's magenta eyes. "I'm missing my love ache . . ."

"Mated . . . MATED!?!" Yume screamed and fainted.

~~~~~~~~~

Chaos Mage: Nani?!

Chaos Magician: Everyone who reviewed . . .  aishiteru! 

Chaos Mage: Even Juuroumaru loves you too . . . he luffs you too . . . HE LUVS YOU TOOOOO!!! *hugs Juuroumaru*

Juuroumaru: X_x

Yume: Juuroumaru-kun! *hugs Juuroumaru*

Chaos Magician: . . . ummm . . . on the next chapter of _Crystal__Forest,_

_"Naraku . . . must die!" Kite screamed . . . Aura fell beside Yume and burst into tears . . . "Order . . . order me, my master." . . . Aura gazed at Naraku with hope filled eye . . . Yume placed Juuroumaru's head on her breast and smoothed out his hair . . . "Aishiteru . . ."_

_"Possession"_

Chaos Mage and Chaos Magician:  Is it true love or a simple crush? You tell us!

Aura and Yume: See you soon!


End file.
